vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~
Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~ (秘蜜〜黒の誓い〜 Himitsu ~Kuro no Chikai~) ist ein Song von Hitoshizuku-P und wird von Kagamine Rin/Len gesungen. Hintergrund Der Song erzählt von dem Engel Rin, die auf ein Mädchen, Miku Crynpto, triff, in die sich Rin sofort verliebt. Aber die Liebe zwischen einem Engel und einem Menschen ist verboten. Rin sehnt sich danach, einen Weg zu finden, um mit Miku zusammen zu sein. Sie offenbart sich ein Engel zu sein und versucht Miku zu küssen, wird jedoch zurückgewiesen und verschwindet. Danach trifft Miku einen geheimnisvollen Jungen namens Len und verliebt sich in ihn. Obwohl sie einen anderen Mann heiraten sollte, verlässt sie ihn für Len. Ein anderer Engel, Kaito, Rins alter Partner wird gesannt um Miku zu bestrafen, woraufhin er sie tötet. Es offenbart sich, dass Len in Wirklichkeit Rin war, und dass sie einen Flügel dem Teufel geopfert hat, um bei Miku zu sein. Ihren zweiten Flügel opfert sie nun um Miku zu retten. Danach verschwindet Rin und hinterlässt eine einzelne Feder. Alben Der Song erschien in EXIT TUNES Album "Vocalonexus" und in Hitoshizuku-P's mini Album Himitsu ~Mushoku no Chikai~; mit einem Antwort Song, der die Sicht des Mädchends beschreibt. Beide sind ebenfalls in Hitoshizuku-P's Album STORIA ''erschienen. Er ist auch in Yamashizuku's Debüt Album ''EndlessroLL. Lyrics Japanisch= 羽堕とした堕天使は 汚れた契りに身をゆだねて 愛し合った過去でさえも その手で消し去ってしまったの 傷ついた迷子の天使 夕暮れの街　彷徨い 奇麗な瞳をもった ひとりの少女と出会う 目が合ったその瞬間に 恋に落ちた哀れな天使は 許されない想い募るまま 禁忌の箱を開けた 求めたものは　笑顔の裏に隠された 禁断の果実 人と天使　許されない恋　叶える為に 全てを壊すだけ 汚れない心捨てて 君を愛して生きられるなら この羽さえ切り捨てて 悪魔に身を委ねてしまおう 漆黒に染まる花嫁 聖なる誓いの場所で 儚い瞳で笑う 不思議な少年と出会う 目が合ったその瞬間に 恋に落ちた哀れな少女は 許されない想い募るまま 全てを裏切った 手に入れたのは　この手の中 焦がれ続けた欲望の果実 求め合って　奪い合う熱 清らかなる誓いさえも 侵していく 繋ぎ合った過去を全て 粉々に消し去ってしまったら 後悔さえ悔やむほど 君に溺れて堕ちていくだけ ah-　禁忌の罪は 癒えぬ傷となって刻まれ続け 怒れる裁きの矢は 漆黒の少女を貫く My dear,lying cold (冷たく横たわる愛しき人) I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day. (あの日貴方に私の全てを捧げると誓った) My sin against God... (神に背いた私の罪…) All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death, (全ての罪は私の死によって償われるべきで) so I will die for you... (貴方に私の命を捧げよう…) I believe,that\'s my fate. (それが私の運命と信じて) 羽堕とした堕天使は 汚れた契りを解き放って その命と引き換えに 一枚の羽だけを残して 少女を救って 消え去ったの 羽堕とした堕天使と 汚れた黒に染まる花嫁 地の底へ堕ちてさえも 誓いの楔を絡め合って 許されない罪を抱えていく 罪の果実が朽ち果てた時 再び巡り合うその日まで |-|Romaji= Hane otoshita datenshi wa Kegareta chigiri ni mi o yudanete Aishiatta kako de sae mo Sono te de keshisatteshimatta no Kizutsuita maigo no tenshi Yuugure no machi samayoi Kirei na hitomi o motta Hitori no shoujo to deau Me ga atta sono shunkan ni Koi ni ochita aware na tenshi wa Yurusarenai omoi ni tsunoru mama Kinki no hako o ageta Motometa mono wa egao no ura ni kakusareta Kindan no kajitsu Hito to tenshi yurusarenai koi kanaeru tame ni Subete o kowasu dake Kegarenai kokoro sutete Kimi o aishiteikirareru nara Kono hane sae kirisutete Akuma ni mi o yudaneteshimaou Shikkoku ni somaru hanayome Seinaru chikai no basho de Hakanai hitomi de warau Fushigi na jounen to deau Me ga atta sono shunkan ni Koi ni ochita aware na shoujo wa Yurusarenai omoi tsunoru mama Subete o uragitta Te ni ireta no wa kono te no naka Kogaretsuzuketa yokubou no kajitsu Motomeatte ubaiau netsu Kiyoraka naru chikai sae mo Okashiteiku Tsunagiatta kako o subete Konagona ni keshisatteshimattara Koukai sae kuyamu hodo Kimi ni oborete ochiteyuku dake ah- kinki no tsumi wa Ienu kizu to natte kizamaretsuzuke Ikareru sabaki no ya wa Shikkoku no shoujo o tsuranuku Hane otoshita datenshi wa Kegareta chigiri o tokihanatte Sono inochi to hikikae ni Ichimai no hane dake o nokoshite Shoujo o sukutte Kiesatta no Hane otoshita datenshi to Kegareta kuro ni somaru hanayome Chi no soko e ochite sae mo Chikai no kusabi o karameatte Yurusarenai tsumi o kakaeteiku Tsumi no kajitsu ga kuchihateta toki Futatabi meguriau sono hi made |-|Englisch= The wingless fallen angel Surrendered herself to the contract of evil In the past they even loved each other She ended it by her own hand The stray heartbroken angel Wandered in a town at dusk And came across a girl With beautiful eyes At the moment their eyes met The pathetic angel fell for her As the forbidden feelings grew inside her She opened Pandora's box What she wished for was the forbidden fruit Hidden behind a smile To make the forbidden love between -a human and an angel- happen All she had to do is destroy everything I'll abandon my pure heart If I'm allowed to live and love you, I won't hesitate to cut off these wings Let me surrender myself to the devil The black stained bride At the place she was supposed to take the holy vow She came across a mysterious boy Smiling with mournful eyes At the moment their eyes met The pathetic girl fell for him As the forbidden feelings grew inside her She betrayed everything What they have in their hands is The fruit of lust they had desired Combining in a feverish frenzy Even their pure vow Is breaking as sin The pieces of the past that linked us After removing them all As though mourning would repent us Let me plunge in and drown inside you ah- the forbidden sin Kept cutting at the unhealed wound The angry judgment of the arrow Penetrated the pitch-black girl My dear, lying cold I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day. My sin against God... All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death, so I will die for you... I believe that's my fate. The wingless fallen angel Freed from the contract of evil In exchange for her own life Leaving one feather She saved the girl And vanished away The wingless fallen angel And the sinful black stained bride Even after falling into the abyss The vows' wedge entwine them Retaining their unforgivable sin When the fruit of sin falls into decay They can meet again, till then... Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Kagamine Rin Kategorie:Kagamine Len Kategorie:Kagamine Rin/Len Kategorie:Hitoshizuku-P